When Harry could Have Met Daphne
by rightous malestrom
Summary: A collection of One-shots detailing how Harry could have met Daphne Greengrass at various points in his life.
1. Diagon Alley

The many times Harry could have met Daphne

Introduction/author's note

This will be a series of one shots that detail how Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass meet. Daphne's background will change often to suit the idea. I'm a big fan of the Harry/Daphne pairing since she's basically and OC. She's got a very vague background of a pure-blooded Slytherin with a little sister but other than that you can go nuts. Being a Slytherin she can put a new spin on things and is great at pointing out the holes in her highness JKR's canon.

This first one will have a longer story attached but after that I'll probably just do a little bit on the meeting and first few months.

 **Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley**

The Greengrass family as their name suggests were known through wizarding circles for their strong connections to the Herbology, the family was known for selling the best dragon-dung fertiliser among other things. It is therefore no surprise that after the problems Hagrid was having with Flesh eating slugs when he saw the head of the Greengrass family he stopped for a small chat. That is how an eleven-year-old Harry Potter found himself being stared at by a young girl with pale blond hair and curious blue eyes. While the grownups chatted away about the benefits of various pesticides the two young children were free to talk.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" The blonde girl asked.

Harry didn't particularly want to get into his home life, especially with a stranger.

"My aunt gave them to me." Harry mumbled.

The young girl looked disapprovingly at him.

"Speak properly will you, you are a wizard aren't you?" Harry shrugged, after all he wasn't a real wizard, not yet anyway.

"Muggleborn?" the girl inquired, remembering the boy from Madam Malkin's Harry thought for a bit before answering.  
"My parents were both wizards, I just never knew them." Harry answered trying not to mumble, running his hands through his hair showing of the infamous scar. This caused the girl just rose her chin a small bit.  
"You're Harry Potter"

There it was, that declaration that throughout the day had made him very uncomfortable. The observant blue eyes picked up on this.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass. So why is the last of the Potter's wearing those clothes?" This girl just wouldn't quit. Harry looked up to Hagrid but he and the girl's father showed no signs of stopping. He really didn't want to answer but he was desperate for information on his parents having only heard lies from his aunt and uncle.

"Why does it matter I'm the last of the Potters?" Harry asked side-stepping Daphne's question.  
Daphne picked up that the boy seemed uncomfortable talking about almost anything but he was Harry Potter, she wasn't a desperate fan girl but she was curious, really how many people had a chance to speak with the mysterious boy-who-lived?

"The Potters are an old and famous family, no family that old wouldn't have more than enough money to dress you better than that. Didn't you speak to the Goblins about your family?"

"No, Hagrid just had my key and we went to my vault?" Harry replied wondering what else those scary little creatures knew.

"Oh, why would Hagrid have your key, never mind that, the Potter family vault shouldn't need a key, any vault that old would have the blood test, nobody but a Gringotts goblin and a true Potter should be able to access the vault. That's what it takes for daddy to get into the Greengrass family vault and the Potters are as well-known as us, you more so." Daphne said.

"Why wouldn't they say anything about that?" Harry asked/

"Did you ask them?"

"No, Hagrid did the talking."

Daphne shook her head, "Potter, they have any idea you don't know. There are story books saying you're going out on adventures, I've heard rumours that you were in secret training with Dumbledore, clearly not judging by your clothes."

"Why do you keep talking about my clothes?" Harry asked slightly exasperated.

"Have you never heard, 'the clothes maketh the man'?" Daphne replied.

"I don't understand" Harry didn't why did she keep asking, he thought he'd made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

"You're Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, you're meant to be powerful and rich but you dress like a poor homeless orphan."

"I am an orphan!" Harry replied angry now.

"I know but you mean so much to the wizarding world its just surprising. Lets go to Gringotts and see if you can't find anything from your parents."

"We can't just go," Harry said, "Hagrid is taking me shopping for Hogwarts."

"Sure we can, just watch." Daphne turned to her father, "Father, I need to visit Gringotts and do some shopping, Harry here has offered to escort me. I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron when we are done."

"That is acceptable dear, I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Mr Hagrid and I will see you shortly." The well-dressed man with salt and pepper hair said. Hagrid looked like he wanted to say something to Harry but Daphne hooked her arm through around his and dragged him off towards the large marble building.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, it was strange anyone his age was nice to him, Dudley had made sure of that and Harry hadn't much liked the pale blonde from Madam Malkin's.

"You're Harry Potter, you're an enigma, the last of a famous name, the boy-who-lived and probably some other things. You seem like a good person to have as a friend."

Harry was desperate for a real friend but even his eleven-year-old mind could pick up the other meaning. "So do you only want to be my friend because I'm famous?"

Daphne looked at him as he felt he was being judged. "Of course not, you seem nice, a little rough around the edges but I think I can work with you. I expect to be a Slytherin so you can't blame me for being ambitious. Being a friend of the boy-who-lived helps that, being friends with Harry is something else entirely."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"The way I see it, there is Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world and all round hero. He's what people expect to meet and he has a huge amount of fame and influence. Then there is Harry Potter my new friend, he's nice, a bit naïve but he seems to mean well."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that you are not how I expected you to be. I doubt many people expect you to be how you are, you seem to know nothing about your parents or the wizarding world and that's not good since it thinks it knows all about you. Who you are is different to WHAT you are."

"Err okay" Harry replied hoping he understood what the blonde said.

"Never say err, Harry, if you need time to think say well then pause. It's the same as saying errm but sounds much more polite."

"Well, Daphne why would I need to know that?"

"I expect my friends to have good manners and seem clever so my friends don't think I'm slipping in my standards."

Harry nodded taking this in trying not to lose what may be his first friend and with that they reached Gringotts. They walked into the lobby and Harry tried to head to a queue but felt his arm being pulled to the side.

"Why aren't we joining the line?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh Harry dear, you are a Potter and I'm a Greengrass. Even if you don't think we're better than those people the Goblins will since we have more money, we don't need to queue." Pulling him along she approached one of the guards near some doors leading further into the building. "Please inform the Potter family accountant that Mr Potter is waiting for him."  
The goblin glared at Harry and Harry started to wilt but Daphne held him from fleeing. After a long moment the Goblin turned and opened the door, Harry couldn't see through but he heard the Goblin bark some instructions in the harsh sounding language that must have been the Goblin's native tongue.

A few minutes later Harry and Daphne were being lead down some halls into the offices of the Goblins. Finally reaching a door with the name Potter on it as well as a crest, the goblin leading them opened the door and gestured to them to enter.

Inside they found an elderly looking goblin, the goblin looked wary of Harry and didn't say anything so Harry felt the need to speak.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter, I was hoping you could help me today."

The goblin took another long look at Harry before replying.

"Many people have claimed that over the years all attempting to gain access to the Potter Family vaults, forgive me if I seem sceptical. I will require a blood test to ensure you are who you say you are."

Harry looked slightly panicked at this so looked to Daphne who gave a small nod.

"Okay what do I have to do?"

A smile appeared on the Goblins face, perhaps the most terrifying thing Harry had seen so far in his life. The goblin reached into his desk and pulled out a small bowl and knife.

"Cut your palm and let the blood fall into the bowl. If you are indeed a Potter then the cut will heal once the blood reaches the bowl, if not you will continue to bleed until nothing lefts to leak from you. Knowing the risks do you still wish to claim access to the Potter vaults?"

Harry winced at the idea of bleeding out in this office far away from anyone who knew or cared for him, but once he thought about it he didn't really have anyone who cared for him. With this in mind he took the knife from the desk, holding his hand above the desk at a slight angle so the blood would flow down towards the bowl he lightly ran the knife across his skin. The knife was so sharp Harry didn't even feel pain, once the cut was made he clenched his fist slightly and blood began to drop into the bowl. After a few moments a strange feeling spread across his palm, opening his fist he saw the cut healed. Harry rotated his wrist displaying his palm to the Goblin, behind him he heard Daphne give a deep sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr Potter, it will be a pleasure to make the Potter gold flow once more."

"Thank you," Harry paused "I'm sorry I don't know your name?"

"You may call me Stonecrown Mr Potter; I have been in service to the Potters for over half a century now. Now what can we at Gringotts do for you?"

Harry looked to Daphne for guidance and understanding his hesitation she answered for him.

"Mr Potter has been raised away from the magical world and knows nothing of his heritage, I felt you may have answers for him either in person or in his family vaults."

"Well Mr Potter, that would explain why you have failed to show any interest in your family holdings before now, I believe there to be some journals and such in the main family vault. Please note that as you are still a minor you cannot withdraw money from the main vault, that is what your trust vault is for, you may however withdraw any items not deemed family heirlooms such as jewellery or anything which could be used in exchange of money. I can have a colleague escort you to your vault while I put together a report of your finances since your father was last here."

One wild cart ride later and Daphne was right, Harry with the help of a Gringotts Goblin opened the vault and there was no sign of a key hole. Harry ventured towards the cavern which he hoped held answers to his questions. Turning he saw Daphne and the Goblin waiting near the cart. "What are you doing, don't you want to see?"

"Of course I do but it's not polite to be nosey" Daphne answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I would like your help sorting through this, if I invite you in will you help."

"Of course."  
Harry beckoned her over as he walked in, moments later he wouldn't notice if she was following. He stood stunned at the entrance as he surveyed the huge display of wealth. A few moments later he staggered towards a desk that was at the front. The vault seemed to be split in two, on one side a mountain of coins that made his trust vault look pathetic, the other seemed to be a series of trunks and cabinets. As he reached the desk he heard Daphne go 'wow' as she walked in. On the desk appeared a signet ring and a letter. Reaching for the letter first he began to read.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _If you are reading this then the worst has happened and we have died. We hope you have had a happy life with either your Godfather Sirius Black or your Godmother Marlene McKinnon. At the time of writing we are about to go into hiding under the fidelius charm with Peter Pettigrew as our secret keeper. If we are dead, it is likely Voldemort found Peter and tortured our location from him. Writing this letter is the hardest thing we have ever done, we hope you have a happy life and remember no matter what we are proud of you and we love you._

 _Love Lilly and James Potter_

 _(Mum and Dad)_

Harry tried to hide his tears as he folded the letter and put it into his pocket. He heard Daphne close behind him.  
"This is incredible, our vault isn't this big, you must be one of the richest people in the country."

"I'd rather have my parents." Harry sniffed out, trying on the signet ring, it felts warm and shrunk down to fit his small fingers.

"Can we look around a bit?" Daphne asked not wanting to appear rude and wander off.

"Sure, that's why we're here. Let's leave the money side alone, Stonecrown will be able to tell me how much is in there but let's check the trunks."

Over the next quarter of an hour they found property deeds to several Potter homes, vast amounts of jewellery that Daphne was jealous off and some books. What Harry was most interested in was over to a side he found a trunk with the Potter crest stamped on it. Inside Harry found several journals from his mother and father. Flicking through he found more about his parents than in his previous years at the Durseley's. His father had been working towards a transfiguration mastery when he had gone into hiding, his final project had been writing a textbook which used far simpler and less verbose language to guide a student from beginner to NEWT student. Harry found most of the textbook in the trunk next to what seemed to be several years' worth of diary's from his mother. Daphne suggested he take the trunk which seemed to have multiple compartments and use it as his school trunk, after she suggested it was probably what his father used Harry was sold on the idea and with the trunk between them they headed back towards the cart. After the Goblin had checked that Harry had not removed any heirlooms or money from the vault they returned to the surface and to Stonecrown's office. In the office it was explained to Harry that his parents had given the Goblins free reign over the Potter investments with the stipulation for every five percent the Potter's investment fund grew the Goblins could claim another percent in fees. This had motivated Stonecrown and with no expenses drawing on the Potter wealth it had grown vastly, it was Gringotts policy not to discuss other vault holder's coffers but Harry was assured he was without a doubt one of the richest people in the country. It was also Explained to Harry that each year half a percent of the Potter family vault was moved into his trust vault which was there to cover all fees and expenses he could incur until he gained access to the rest of his inheritance. With Harry not accessing his trust vault before today and The Potter family vault being so ridiculously large, therefore each annual deposit being rather large his trust vault alone made him richer than most wizarding families. Harry swore to himself no matter how rich he was the Durseley family would never see a knut. A little while later a stunned Harry left Gringotts with his new trunk suspended between him and Daphne. He had left instructions for Stonecrown to keep up the good work and keep growning the account.

"Well that was definitely interesting, but I now I've seen that I do expect a fantastic Christmas present, while you're at it my birthday is in a fortnight" Daphne said with a smirk. Harry had realised he really liked it when she smiled and he thought this might be the first girl who wasn't gross, if he was a little braver he might even say she was cute.

"Now onto shopping, we have a few hours before we're expected back, where have you been already?" Daphne asked,

"Hagrid started us at Madam Malkin's"

"What before even going to get a trunk? Where did he expect to put all the stuff?"

"Hagrid just picked up that bags, I think when you're as big as him it doesn't matter as much and that coat of his has so many pockets."

"So the best is of course the wand, do you want that now or save it to last?"

Harry started to grin, more than anything the wand was what made him a wizard.

"Wand now I think." With that Harry and Daphne carried the trunk towards Ollivander's.

Inside they were surprised when a strange man emerged from the depths of the shop, they almost dropped the trunk when he addressed them.

Quite a while later Harry and Daphne emerged. Ollivander had shown them how to activate the built in shrinking enchantments allowing the trunk to be kept in a pocket. Each now carried a wand holster strapped to the outside of their legs. Harry had initially tried to place his new holly and phoenix feather wand into his back pocket but a single raised eyebrow from his newest and only friend made him consider if this really was the brightest idea. Instead he had inquired into ways to keep a wand. Ollivander had produced a series of holsters for legs, wrists and even ankles. Harry had bought himself a leg holster before quickly buying another for Daphne as a thank you present for everything today. It felt nice for him to have money to spend on gifts and a friend to gift. Daphne had pulled the young Potter to Flourish and Blott's to stock up on books for the year, she also kept thrusting others into his arms as recommendations for further study. Once the mountain of texts where bought, paid for and stored away in his trunk they headed to the apothecary to buy his potions kit. Daphne once again encouraged him to buy a few more things which she thought relevant. They also found a guide on ingredient storage and preparation which should supplement the potions text they had already bought. They found a shop that sold telescopes, Harry was sure they seemed massively behind muggle telescopes but Daphne pointed out he had bought a self-cleaning auto-focusing telescope both using charms muggles wouldn't have access to. Once it was bought and put in his trunk Harry was about to head to the Leaky Cauldron and to say goodbye to his new friend on what was certainly the best day of his life, Daphne however had other ideas. Harry once again found himself in front of Madam Malkin's.

"Why are were here, I already have my school robes?" Harry inquired.

"Well yes but you need clothes to go underneath them or for weekends or free time in general. Remember what we talked about earlier, you need good clothes to make a good first impression."

Harry really didn't want to buy anything else, the moment he came home with a new wardrobe the Dursley's would ask where the money came from and they would demand Harry would give them money for 'putting up with you and your freakishness'. How could he explain that to Daphne who seemed so determined?

"Potter, get in there and get some decent clothes or I buy them for you as an early Christmas present." Seeing how there was no getting round this stubborn pre-teen who only wanted the best for Harry. An hour later a freshly dressed Harry Potter led a satisfied Daphne Greengrass towards the Leaky Caldron at last. Now he was trying to explain to Daphne the problem's the new clothes were going to cause.

"I'm just asking for you to look after them until we get to Hogwarts."

"But why can't you wear them, they look so much better than those rags you were in." Daphne replied.

"My aunt and uncle won't like them though; they'll want to know how I bought them." Harry tried again.

"That doesn't matter, they can't do anything."

Harry wasn't sure how to explain that they move him back into his cupboard and lock him away, or starve him or let Dudley go Harry hunting again.

"Daphne, its not that I don't like the clothes, they're really nice its just my aunt and uncle really won't like it if I have them."

"That silly."

"No, I can't do it."

"Harry what's wrong with your aunt and uncle, they can't be that mean?" Daphne asked, Harry reluctance to answer was all the perceptive eleven-year-old needed to hear.

"Harry you should come stay with us, my parents would love to have you. At first they'd be happy to meet the boy-who-lived but I'd make sure they'd meet Harry too."

"I can't, I've already used too much of your time." Harry replied feeling nervous at how the Dursley's would react to bringing his freakishness back. He wasn't even sure if they were back from the island yet, he thought he could probably stay at Mrs Figg's for a while if they weren't.

Daphne didn't answer she was just in quiet contemplation as they made their way back into the pub that divides the wizarding and muggle worlds. Seeing Hagrid's huge frame in a booth they headed right towards it. Hagrid and Mr Greengrass had had a pleasant day and had started to hash out the plans for some deal. Hogwarts was the only place in the country with a Thestral herd and Hagrid could provide the manure to be added to magical fertiliser, in exchange Greengrass Gardens and Goods would provide free plants and support to Hogwarts greenhouses.

"Mr Hagrid would it be possible to have a private word with Harry and my father before you return him to those muggles." The way the young girl spat the word "muggle" had Hagrid wondering if it was such a good idea to let her spend the day with Harry. Who knows what kind of pureblood nonsense she'd put in his head.  
"Errm, sure, best make it quick though Harry's train leaves soon." Hagrid answered hoping to get Harry back to the Dursley's like Dumbledore had told him to. With that, he got up and walked over to the bar to chat to Tom, the landlord.

"What is this about Daphne?" Mr Greengrass asked.

"Hello father I'd like to introduce you to Mr Harry Potter, Harry my father, Mr Cygnus Greengrass."

Mr Greengrass held out his hand "Mr Potter, it is an honour to meet you in person."

"Anyway," continued Daphne, "I want Harry to stay with us till Hogwarts."

"Hang on I told you to leave it alone." Harry interjected.

"No, you just implied your relatives are mean to you, daddy please let him stay."

"Daphne dear, if Mr Potter wishes to go to his relatives then I must let him" Harry fell silent, he wasn't sure why he was arguing to go back to the Dursley's he just assumed that they would be better to deal with now than if he didn't show up.

"Dad, Harry thinks we don't want him to stay otherwise he would." Daphne persisted.

"Mr Potter, you would be welcome in our home any time, I'm sure Daphne would be most please if you wished to grace us with your presence."

"Sir, thank you for your kind offer but I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience on you"

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be an inconvenience at all, in fact I think we'd rather enjoy having you around, all I ask is when you take up the mantle of the Potter's you remember us among your friends." Mr Greengrass replied.

Somehow having some vague price on staying made Harry feel much better about the offer. He knew that maybe it wasn't the sort of thing most pre-teens felt relieved about but having some way to pay them back for their kindness appealed to Harry.

Seeing the indecision on the young boy's face Mr Greengrass added "You don't have to decide right now of course. Here take this," The elder Greengrass took out a pendant. "This is Daphne's she takes it when she goes to her friends. If you hold it tightly and pull slightly we can know where you are and that you want to come stay with us. That way you can go to your relatives and if you change your mind you're welcome to come stay with us."

Shortly after Harry had put the pendant on around his neck Hagrid had returned and presented Harry with a beautiful snowy owl as a birthday present. Harry had said goodbye to the Greengrass family and Hagrid had put him on a train back to Surrey. Harry lasted until that evening before he decided that being anywhere with Daphne was better that life here. Ten minutes later Mr Greengrass had arrived to collect Harry. At first the Dursleys had resisted declaring they wouldn't talk to one of those 'freaks', but once it was made clear that he was offering to take Harry away they couldn't get the young Potter out of the door fast enough. They even asked if the Greengrass father could keep him. Cygnus Greengrass was disgusted by the young boy's treatment and swore to himself to help the young child, to him family was everything. It was one of the reasons they were a Slytherin house, some thought loyalty was a Hufflepuff trait, but no it was the lengths that the Greengrasses would go to and their persistence in protecting their own that made them Slytherin. Daphne was more than excited to have her friend stay over. In the month before Hogwarts she pushed Harry to study after all she wanted him prepared, to charge into the unknown, which considering Harry's upbringing was almost everything was a Gryffindor trait. Harry had shown a certain cunning and wariness which implied he could join Daphne in Slytherin. She tried her best with her family and friends, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini to prepare Harry. He was devouring his parents' journals which he claimed were full of tips on magic. Harry's parents had both been extremely gifted students and Harry wanted to do them proud, the ambition was only pushed on by the supportive Greengrass family. At first he'd tried to share everything with Daphne but she'd explained to him he should keep somethings to himself and only give away advantages like this if he truly wanted to. Shortly after this Daphne had found some of the highlights copied out on parchment and left on her bed. After a week at the Greengrass home Daphne's birthday was celebrated by going and purchasing her school supplies and wand. Harry used the trip to buy a present for Daphne's birthday and a small present for the Greengrass family as a whole for their kindness.

On the first of September Harry and Daphne sat in a carriage with Tracey and Blaise. They had quite an eventful ride. Daphne's new kitten bought for her by Harry settled down on her lap as a young redhead opened the carriage door. He claimed that there was no-where else to sit but they all doubted that. Harry said nothing, in his short time with the Greengrass family he had learnt not to ask questions right away, far better to think for a moment or two to make sure you asked the right questions. Sometimes answers came clear with only a small amount of thought. After a moment or two Harry asked who the red-head was looking for. Upon consideration it was strange that not only he was claiming there was no-where to sit but he chose to come into a compartment with several people inside already. The boy's face flashed red confirming Harry's suspicions. The smile that earnt from Daphne made Harry feel much happier. The boy then made some comments about looking for Harry Potter, the Slytherin hopefuls kept quiet respecting Harry's privacy. He tried to strike up a chat about Hogwarts before making some disparaging comments about Slytherin, Harry felt it was quite rude never mind reckless to alienate a quarter of the school like that. When he claimed Gryffindor to be the best house the earlier comments were explained. Although his parents were Gryffindor's it had become clear that they tended to be rude and reckless. Harry's upbringing had instilled a certain caution to him, how best to avoid Dudley and the like. The Greengrass family protectiveness struck a deep cord within him, all he wished for was a family and when he had one he would protect it at all costs. When he had stated a variation to Laurel Greengrass, Daphne's mum she'd asked him what good what dying for his family, where were you next time you were needed. Gryffindor's die for those they love she had explained, Slytherins would kill for those they love. Laurel had initially offended Harry implying his parents sacrifice was in vain but Laurel had explained that his mother seemed to have died for him and in doing so vanquished the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, therefore doing all she could for Harry.

The boy stormed out shortly after having discovered the compartment all expected to become Slytherins, nor had he found Harry Potter. Soon they were playing host to another unwelcome guest although this one had 'friends'. After introducing himself as Draco Malfoy he announced he too was searching for Harry Potter. Daphne's family being of similar wealth and standing took it upon herself to answer. She asked why Draco would be looking for Potter. Draco not realising Harry was in the room announced his father had told him to although he expected Potter to be a stupid Gryffindor. Daphne encouraged him to move along and wished him well in his search.

The third and final interruption was a bushy haired girl who was looking for a toad, Harry pointed out that a prefect could just summon it so she should go find one of those. Harry himself loved watching things being summoned. The Greengrass family thought nothing of it but to Harry it still amused him watching things flying across the room.

Once at Hogwarts Harry was sorted into Slytherin as expected by the other three in the compartment, the rest of the school however was stunned. It was a long pause before the rest of Slytherin joined the applause of Tracey and Daphne. The most shocked was a close contest between head of Slytherin a certain Severus Snape, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. The latter two recognised Harry from the train and were a little miffed they hadn't realised who it was.

Snape soon came to realise the Potter child was not the arrogant child he expected, despite the physical similarity to his hated tormenter the newest Potter reminded Snape much more of his mother. Hogwarts was soon full of talk about the new Potter, he hadn't been overly welcomed within Slytherin but the house always strived to put united front on display for the rest of the school. Soon the distaste settled down as Harry settled down and tried to do his parents proud. Daphne continued to groom him in Slytherin behaviour focusing on controlling any situation and avoiding those he couldn't.

Harry excelled in most of his classes his parent's notes helping him to make favourable impressions on the staff. The only concern member of staff was Albus Dumbledore, he was seeing too many similarities between the young Mr Potter and a former student by the name of Tom Riddle. Both had come from unkind backgrounds, growing up without their parents. Dumbledore had genuinely expected Harry to have a happy upbringing, he knew that the Dursley family weren't the most pleasant of people but surely they would find love in their hearts for Harry, he was family after all. Despite this the reports he had received from Ms Figg which he had initially dismissed were coming back now. The excellence and charm of the young Potter was far too similar to another muggle raised half-blood who also wore the silver and green. Maybe Harry should be moved away from the Dursleys. Loathe as he was to think such thoughts if Harry was placed with the Weasley family then perhaps he could have a more relaxed and happier lift. Dumbledore knew the boy had to die, shortly after examining the boy all those years ago, the night he gained that infamous scar, the prophecy all but confirmed it. Therefore, he wanted the boy to grow up with his family and experience the love they had for him, Dumbledore wanted him to have the best life before he sacrificed himself against Tom for the greater good.

Tragedy struck Hogwarts on Halloween in Harry's first year. The know-it all muggle-born Granger had been attacked by a rogue troll and had barely escaped with her life albeit gravely injured by the time the staff arrived. It didn't add up to Harry and Daphne agreed. Feeling slightly more worried about his safety and the safety of his friends Harry approached Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape asking for extra defence lessons citing that Quirrel wasn't the greatest teacher. Flitwick had agreed to teach Harry the basics of duelling for which he was a former master. Snape had agreed to teach Harry some things but would be too busy until after Christmas.

Harry was invited to the Greengrass home for Christmas and Daphne accepted his invitation before he could protest. Stepping of the train he was assaulted by the chestnut haired bullet known as Astoria Greengrass, he was warmly welcomed by the Greengrass parents and it felt like he had a family. Over the Christmas break Harry felt comfortable enough with the Greengrass family to approach him about the godparents mentioned in the letter left in his family vault. He was sad to find that his godmother had died a few months before his parents. Sirius Black, his godfather however was another case entirely. Shortly after reading the letter Cygnus went straight to his floo and a few minutes later a stern looking witch with a monocle. Harry was introduced to Amelia Bones who upon reading the letter started a series of events which lead to the freedom of Sirius Black after a decade spent rotting in Azkaban without a trial. Harry and the Greengrass family went to visit Sirius where he was recovering from his stay in what could be described as hell on earth. Though initially disappointed to find Harry was a Slytherin he was extremely happy to be free again and looking forwards to spending some quality time with his god-son.

The rest of Christmas was slightly more uneventful although Harry did almost burst into tears when he found presents for him under the tree with the other Greengrass presents. His first ever Christmas presents were well received and someone even returned an invisibility cloak that once belonged to his father. He was slightly miffed that they hadn't returned it sooner, it would have made his stay at the Dursley house much easier he was just happy to have it now. The Greengrass parents had bought Harry a Nimbus 2000 racing broom after hearing from Daphne how much he had enjoyed the flying lessons.

Returning to Hogwarts Harry continued to excel, while he rarely contributed in class whenever he was called upon he made a helpful comment. It was explained to him by Daphne that the Hogwarts testing system was flawed like any testing system. The reason the Granger girl routinely came out on top was twofold. Firstly, the homework at Hogwarts did not contribute to the final grade so the other houses tended not to put their all into it, secondly the test tested more about memorisation that understanding. A clear indication of Granger's lack of understanding was her inability to explain anything to her housemates. Ravenclaw as house always did well academically since they tended to attract bookish people who always searched for understanding and knowledge often at the expense of personal skills. Hufflepuff was known for those who worked hard and were humble so although a few such as Susan Bones were as capable as Granger they felt no need to show off as the muggle-born did. Slytherin was the house of ambition and excellence, rounded upon by the rest of the school the siege mentality meant they helped each other to succeed while holding back enough they could steal top spot. The competitive nature in the snake pit forced greatness or exposed weakness and you didn't survive well if you were weak. You never held back to stay friends as some suspected Gryffindors and Puffs might.

Snape and Flitwick continued to teach Harry the basics of magical combat and defence and found him to be a natural at it, much like his father at transfiguration. Harry had taken the nearly completed textbook from his father and shown Professor McGonagall who had nearly cried upon seeing it. The normally stern witch brought down by the memories of James Potter, her god-son and hugely talented student. She swore to Harry that if he wanted she would finish the last few sections and see its published under James' name.

By summer term of his first year Harry was popular among three of the four heads of house and among the top of his year. Many of the staff would state Harry was the most talented but cared little for proving it in homework. Not all was well with Harry though. He was suspicious of the DADA teacher professor Quirrel. The man seemed strange. On one of his late night walks he had discovered Quirrel alone in a room conversing with another voice. Harry's scar had hurt hearing that voice. Harry took this to Snape who confirmed he too suspected something but warned Harry that there were things afoot within the castle above the level of a first year, no matter how talented. Snape hinted Dumbledore was playing games with the student's safety and so Harry wrote letters to Sirius, Cygnus and Madam Bones mentioning his suspicions and mentioning the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Though the suspicions of a pre-teen were normally ignored by the head of the DMLE the fact that Harry Potter was the one writing combined with the danger being in close contact with her beloved niece meant aurors were sent within a few hours lead by Madam Bones herself. Dumbledore was less than impressed. Harry watched as the DMLE personnel disappeared into the of towards the third floor. Out of curiosity he followed along under his invisibility cloak. He wasn't too shocked to see a Cerberus behind a locked door, he had heard rumours from several of the more ambitious upper-class men who were known for seeking glory in any form. The DMLE fetched Hagrid who claimed ownership of the beast and claimed he had lent the beast to Dumbledore. Hagrid reluctantly showed that "Fluffy" was easily pacified by music. The group then descended down a trapdoor. Harry gave them a bit more of a lead, he wasn't sure how to fall down the trapdoor keeping all limbs within the cloak. When he landed on some slightly squishy plant he relaxed and analysed the situation, it was dark and he couldn't hear the aurors so he sent up a bright light so he could see the room better. The light caused the plant to rapidly retreat from where it had wrapped itself around Harry without him noticing. Harry back under the cloak wandered towards the next room where the aurors were discussing a locked door. From what Harry could tell there was a locked door with several advanced locking spells on it, above were some keys and several rickety broomsticks were off to the side, the aurors it seemed couldn't decide if they wanted to play Dumbledore's game or just blast the door apart. Amelia Bones stepped in and suggested they cancel the animation charms on the keys and could then sort through them at leisure.

It took a little while before they reached the next chamber which appeared to be a giant chess set. Madam Bones was less than impressed with Dumbledore's little games. As one of her staff walked onto the board and a piece walked on she sent a reducto curse at the king. Once the king fell the rest of the board seemed to stop opposing the group and they were able to pass into a dark room. The dark room was promptly lit which revealed an enraged troll. The troll was subdued quickly under a barrage of curse from the Ministry staff. The Next room contained lit up a wall of flames all around once the part entered. A table had a series of potions and a riddle. Almost all large scale Auror operations contain at least one curse-breaking and ward breaking specialist who made short work of the simple fire. A final room revealed a large chamber with a large mirror in. The mirror was apparently the mirror of Erised, an infamous item that should be under lock and key, definitely not in a school. Madam Bones was less than impressed with Dumbledore at this point in time.

Rumours soon spread that the head of the DMLE had chewed out Dumbledore who apparently desperate to get to the mirror before it was shipped off. Apparently that desperation to see it was exactly why it was so infamous so for his own good the mirror was removed to be placed in a high security section of the Department of Mysteries.

Shortly after the DMLE left Professor was found dead, unknown to anyone in the school except Dumbledore once the spirit that had been living parasitically of the Professor had learnt of the dismantling of the traps and the final goal removed the spirit fled. Only a few people knew the Philosopher's stone was contained within the mirror. At a staff meeting it was decided to keep quiet about what was contained within for its own safety. Even the spirit that fled the castle didn't know the exact location of the stone. Dumbledore himself filled in for the final few defence classes and they learnt more in those than the rest of the year. Dumbledore had retained control of the school but had received a severe warning and was being crucified in the press. The exact nature of the dangers was not known but the student's exposure to the threat still made it to the press. Dumbledore's justification of "It was for the greater good" did little to calm the enraged parents, especially those who remembered that the phrase was the exact one was used to justify Gellert Grindelwald's rampage. This sparked and investigation by a reported by the name of Rita Skeeter who uncovered a close friendship and implied even more between the two men. Dumbledore's credibility was in tatters, he resigned from several of his key positions to focus on being Headmaster of Hogwarts. In the end of year exams Harry came out on top of the year. Daphne claimed third, Susan Bones who Harry had started to chat too came in fifth. The highest Placed Griffindor was the Granger girl who came in seventh. Apparently she had aced the theory but her practical work was nothing special, she also seemed to have answered using textbook understanding which meant she didn't gain extra credit.

Sirius had recovered from his time in Azkaban and claimed his guardianship over Harry. The new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot discover that he should have always been however Dumbledore had sealed the Potter will which would have excused Sirius all those years ago. The new Chief Warlock unsealed the will and it was found Harry was never meant to go to the Dursley's. Sirius was having the Black Manor, his vast childhood home renovated away from the miserable state it was in, while this was being done Harry and Sirius accepted an invitation from the Greengrass family. Sirius was initially reluctant but soon started to relax and enjoy his time. In a few weeks Harry and Sirius moved into the refurbished Black home, one of Sirius' old school friends, a Remus Lupin came out and joined them in the home. Remus apologised for not being there for Harry but had drunk himself into a corner for the last decade and struggled to find work. He knew he couldn't support Harry so stayed away under Dumbledore's instructions. Dumbledore felt that the less wizarding interaction the Dursley's had then the better Harry would be treated which made so small sense even if Harry wasn't happy with it.

Harry was able to secure a permit for underage magic from Madam Bones for himself and Daphne by pointing out the numerous threats to Harry now he had returned to the wizarding world. Harry managed to get one for Daphne stating that as she spent a lot of time with him she would be a possible target too. It made for a great early birthday present. Remus was more than happy to take advantage of the permit to teach Harry a more appropriate defence class. Sirius delighted in teaching his godson a number of ingenious spells. Harry also had restricted and supervised access to the infamous Black library which he loved.

Overall it was the best year of Harry's life by such a large margin it wasn't funny. Harry's second year at Hogwarts was also threat filled and the board of governors removed Dumbledore after a series of students were found petrified. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened by the heir of Slytherin but none of the Slytherins had a clue who it was. Harry did overhear Draco Malfoy talking about an enchanted diary that his dad had given the youngest Weasley. Malfoy respected Harry's talent and Harry respected Malfoy's wealth and influence, as a result both boys tended to avoid speaking and Malfoy's energy was spend winding up Gryffindors in front of Professor Snape.

Harry started to watch the youngest Weasley who was definitely acting very differently to the other first year Gryffindors. After Daphne had helped Harry once again he had remarked that about what would he do without her. She pointed out that he best work his hardest to never find out which lead to Tracey and Blaise referring to her as Mrs Potter, neither Harry nor Daphne felt like correcting them as it was an exercise in futility.

Soon after Christmas Daphne had followed a teary Ginny Weasley into a bathroom on the second floor and found the diary she tried to flush away. Suspecting this was the enchanted diary Malfoy spoke of Harry once again contacted Madam Bones. Madam Bones couldn't identify the item but claimed it was definitely extremely dark magic and called in an unspeakable to analyse the diary. After an inspection the unspeakable looked disgusted and horrified. He also started an investigation into Tom Marvolo Riddle who the diary once belonged to. Harry never got an explanation out of Madam Bones or the unspeakable but they whisked the diary away to be destroyed within the Department of Mysteries. Madam Bones led the search on Tom Marvolo Riddle and somehow the press caught wind. It then emerged that Riddle was none other than Voldemort himself. The press however had a field day when publishing a life story on the former head boy. When some of the pure-blood supporters learnt that Voldemort was a half-blood who grew up in a muggle orphanage he lost a lot of support. Of course some came out and denied it, claimed it was a hatchet job against the Dark Lord. Either way the unspeakable sent word to Harry to prepare himself for a coming storm. Harry wasn't entirely sure what that meant but when combined with Hagrid saying some people still thought Voldemort was alive and in hiding made Harry very worried. Thankfully he was hugely gifted and had some of the best support in his friends and adopted family in Sirius and Remus. Harry had so far had awful Defense Against the Dark Art teachers in the form of Quirrel and now the blonde ponce Lockhart. He and Daphne however were having Remus tutor them in the holidays and thus were able to pass independent exams. The board of governors were less than impressed with Dumbledore letting something that dangerous into the school, not that anyone was sure quite what it was therefore he was removed, it was claimed it was a temporary measure and in a few years he could return. In other news somethings Lockhart claimed didn't seem to make sense so Harry sent a letter to the Skeeter woman who ran the articles on Dumbledore, in the letter Harry suggested Lockhart might not be completely honest. Harry had learnt early on at Hogwarts there was no point doing something yourself when you could get someone else to do it. Skeeter was famous for her love of a scandal and her ability to gain knowledge not well known. It was perhaps then not a surprise when the Daily Prophet title a few weeks later denounced him as a fraud. Parents and governors at Hogwarts demanded he be fired; parents especially were fuming after having to buy his complete works which they know learnt were best used for kindling.

Daphne and Harry pressured Remus into applying for the Defence position next year having taught them so well. It took a while but he relented. He was able to take over classes from Easter and would return for the next year. Slytherin won the house cup yet again and Harry had made the quidditch team as a chaser, his dad's position. Some in Slytherin felt he should play seeker but Draco Malfoy's father had made a generous donation to the team and thus was the starting seeker. The Slytherin team manged to win the Quidditch cup again. Harry finished top of the year with Daphne moving above Padma Patil from Ravenclaw for second.

Over the summer Harry lived with Sirius and Remus. They were more than happy to help him get ahead of class whilst telling him plenty of stories about his parents. Daphne was a regular guest at their home and Harry was a regular guest of the Greengrass'. It was an uneventful summer with the only thing of note happening was Harry and Daphne taking the animagi revealing potion.

Harry's third year started peacefully, the lack of a criminally negligent headmaster and the presence of a competent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher making the school seem like a different place. The year progressed on, the Ravenclaws studied, the Hufflepuffs made friends, the Slytherins schemed and plotted, generally succeeding and being the house of ambition and success. The Gryffindors did things and made noise, really the house of the brave didn't have much to do with a quiet school. All in all, the only danger Harry was in was from the Granger girl whose jealousy whenever someone showed greater knowledge or skill in class was becoming a tad ridiculous.

After living with two marauders over summer it was perhaps not a surprise that starting in Harry's third year certain amusing incidents started to occur around the castle. While the original generation of pranksters were true to their house in the boldness and daring of their ideas the newest incorporated the cunning of the snakes and were yet to be caught. It wasn't till well after Christmas that the year took a down turn, rumours were being spread that Peter Pettigrew had been sighted in Albania near a forest that was often rumoured to contain a dark spirit of some kind. Harry could hardly hear himself think about that though over the racket being made by the youngest Weasley boy and Granger, something about Granger's cat and Weasley's rat going missing.

The rest of the year passed smoothly until towards the end of the year some new regulation was pushed through in the ministry concerning the employment of "dark beasts". As such Remus could not return to teach next year. Most of the school was upset by this as Remus had shown to be a superb teacher. Though once the Slytherins may have revelled in this they knew Harry was against the dismissal so kept quiet.

The house was a bit subdued that summer but the excitement of the quidditch world cup was creeping up so the spirits were not low for long. Sirius in part due to his status as head of the infamous house Black and partly as an apology for his incarceration had been gifted tickets to the top box. Unfortunately, the new laws meant Remus couldn't attend but Harry was able to offer the ticket to Daphne who had at some point in the year become his girlfriend.

After the tame third year Harry was less than pleased when things started to go wrong. The night of the world cup final some Death Eaters showed up and started causing trouble. Harry was more than willing to jump into action and try and help where he could but Daphne convinced him that he could be more effective if he didn't strike straight away. Daphne and Harry were able to sneak around behind the group who were suspending a family of muggles above them. A pair of overpowered explosive curses. The overpowered curses had been charged and condensed so instead of the typical steam of light two glowing orbs seemed to loop down on parabolic trajectories into the middle of the Death Eaters. The blast was impressive and sent Death Eaters everywhere, the lucky ones where even still whole. Harry and Daphne were able to put up a widespread _arresto momentum_ to save the muggle family as the magic suspending them was torn away. The rest of the Death Eaters fled. When DMLE staff finally arrived they were able to identify many of the Death Eaters as the gentleman who claimed to be under the imperious. St Mungo's was also but onto watch for anyone coming in with suspicious injuries. Lucius Malfoy lost his wand arm in the blast but luckily Amelia Bones was willing to keep Harry and Daphne's names out of the press reports describing them as concerned citizens. This should keep Draco causing too much trouble.

When the school year started McGonagall informed the students of the presence of the tri-wizard cup, her tone made it clear that she was not impressed and stressed the dangers of competing. She also claimed the ministry had instructed her to cancel the quidditch for the year so as not to draw attention away from the main spectacle.

It was Halloween when the champions were drawn. The other schools seemed pleasant enough and Harry got to chat with Victor Krum the seeker from the world cup final since the students from Dumstrang sat with the Slytherins. Victor was named the Dumstrang champion to the surprise of no-one. A part Veela girl called Fleur Delacour was named Beauxbatons' champion. Hogwarts got Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. That really should have been it but no Harry's name somehow came out of that damn cup. Harry knew that people would declare him a cheat so he made a very loud, very public oath that he had not entered, nor had he requested in any way that someone enter him.

Slytherin stood behind him, united, they didn't care whether he had entered or not, he was in and there was no getting out, it was therefore a chance to bring glory to the house. Ravenclaw's didn't really have their noses out of the books long enough to form an opinion either way, Hufflepuff seemed bitter that Harry was sharing Cedric's glory but it was clear after the oath that it wasn't his fault. Gryffindor however declared that since he was a Slytherin he must have cheated.

In the run up to the first task it paid off to have Slytherin friends with well-connected family, thus he knew weeks before the other champions that four dragons have been imported to the country. Although neither he nor Daphne were happy Harry had been entered they decided he might as well try to win. The first task was surprisingly easy for Harry, he'd spent weeks preparing to face down a dragon, just having to sneak past one was a relief. A compensation of concealment charms for all of the dragon's senses and a few distractions and Harry had claimed a golden egg as a prize.

The moment it was announced there would be a ball Harry had asked Daphne to be his date. The ball itself was pleasant enough but what was not so pleasant was when Daphne had been taken and placed at the bottom of the lake. The second task was brutally quick, Harry and Daphne worked out the clue to the egg over Christmas, when looking through the history of the tournament hostages had been regular so it was expected Daphne would be the hostage or 'thing he missed most'. With that in mind they started researching ways of magical retrieval. It was quickly decided that Harry could go into the lake and rescue her but the lake was an unknown and Slytherins hate unknowns. That is why on the morning of the second task Harry went out to the side of the lake he was ready and confident and not wearing the swimming costume he'd found in his dorm that morning. Instead he stood by the lake in casual robes waiting to activate the portkey set which should bring Daphne to him. He'd been able to get Amelia Bones to create the portkey set for Daphne's safety. It was designed so it would take her home if she was in danger, she also had one which would bring her from home to Hogwarts. Harry had managed to rig the two together so Daphne would appear near him when he activated the set. The task took Harry just over a minute, the crowd was disappointed but the judges couldn't argue with the results.

Harry studied hard in preparation for the final task, when the maze was revealed he took advantage of the fact champions were not required to attend lessons. Instead he flew over the top of the maze drawing it so Daphne and he could create maps and he could memorise routes. For some reason there was no security stopping him.

The third task was quickly approaching. With Harry having been entered without his knowledge and some people suspecting it was so he could be killed he wrote to Madam Bones and Minister Fudge asking for extra protection for the champions, charms and the like to monitor their health of course there was no reason not to be a little bit safer so they agreed. Thus when the portkey at the centre of the maze tore Harry from Hogwarts it was only about half an hour before a DMLE hitwizard squad was sent to the location the tracking charm pointed to. They were just in time to see people in Death Eater outfits arriving and somebody looking scarily like you-know-who. It was carnage, when the hitwizards saw the Death Eaters they opened fire and were able to incapacitate many before Voldemort returned fire, distracted Harry managed to hit Voldemort in the back with an organ rupturing curse that Snape had taught him, Snape had made him promise never use it unless it was life or death, Harry hoped this counted. Voldemort's new body started to fail as he frantically tried to cast the counter curse. Voldemort completed the counter curse but was immediately under fire from the Hitwizards, Harry and snuck behind a gravestone and once again had a clear shot at Voldemort's back he started to rain stunners down upon him an under attack from all sides he could do little but hold a shield, one of the DMLE team managed to put up an anti-apparition jinx to prevent the remaining Death-Eaters escaping. Caught by surprise most of the Death-eaters had been dealt with. Harry started to use a curse he'd found in the restricted section of the library, a coma curse, non-lethal and thus borderline legal, it took more power and a lot more time to cast than a stunner but it could go through some shields. Voldemort was still stuck on the defensive, surrounded and under constant fire he couldn't drop his shield without being hit by something, looking around his death eaters couldn't come to his aid, he didn't even see Harry's coma curse slip through his shield. When Voldemort fell all remaining Death Eaters started to flee and we easy pickings for the DMLE. All in all it was a short and unsuccessful come back for the dark lord.

A few hours later and Harry had been escorted to the ministry and was sitting in a room with Madam Bones, Voldemort's body lying in a cell not far away. A man in a dark cloak walked in and introduced himself as Unspeakable Croaker. Croaker led Harry and Madam Bones to the Hall of Prophecies deep within the Department of Mysteries. There Harry found a prophecy that stated he would vanquish the Dark Lord. The orb had turned a mist grey whereas most of the surrounding orbs where whitish. Croaker explained that this symbolised a fulfilled prophecy. Croaker then when on to talk about the diary from Harry's second year and how it and several other objects kept Voldemort alive. Croaker went on to explain that now they had Voldemort and his horcrux in the same place they could perform a purging ritual which would repair Voldemort's soul thus destroying the horcruxes without ever needing to find them. Once he was whole again he could be executed for his crimes.

A month later and the trial of a century later Voldemort was pronounced death having been sent through the veil. At no point did he wake from the coma and honestly the trial was a bit of a farce but Voldemort and his supporters where dealt with harshly and brutally.

Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts with some of the highest marks ever. His grades put him amongst Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans and Phineas Nigellus Black. Near the Black lake just after the graduation ceremony he proposed to Daphne and she became a Potter that Christmas, it turned out her mum had been planning the wedding for years. Sirius in a surprise move joined the Wizengamot through the Black hereditary seat and campaigned valiantly for anti-corruption laws and demanded trials for any prison sentencing. Lupin returned to Hogwarts to teach defence for many years after Sirius pushed through a law that supported werewolf rights.


	2. After the Chamber

What if Daphne was in the Hospital Wing after the Chamber of Secrets? Though it doesn't happen in the book its unlikely Harry wouldn't be sent to the Hospital wing after being bitten by a basilisk, what if there he met someone who changed his view on the world?

"You again?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Harry trudged into the Hospital wing. Harry having come from his confrontation with Malfoy Sr, felt too tired to speak much so just nodded and let himself be led over to his usual bed. "I've got Miss Weasley in her under a dreamless sleep potion, I assume its related to whatever trouble you've got in this time. Now out of those filth robes" She said handing him the normal hospital pyjamas. Giving Harry some privacy to change the raised a screen like those separating the petrified victims from prying eyes.

Harry changed and climbed onto the bed, it wasn't time to sleep yet but by Merlin did it feel good to take the weight off his feet. Madam Pomfrey returned a few minutes later. "I've just given Miss Greengrass her potions, so let's have it. What have you done now?" she asked.

Harry paused before rolling up the sleeve of his pyjamas, I've got a few bumps and scrapes but this is why Dumbledore sent me here." He said showing the round mark where the basilisk fang and pieced his arm.

"And what is that Mr Potter?" the matron asked waving her wand above it.

"I got bitten by a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry mumbled.

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked. "If it was anyone else I'd call them a liar but you always have the strangest things happen. Now care to explain why you're still alive?"

"Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix cried, the tears healed me."

"Well I see; I detect very little venom in your system. I dare say the small presence combined with the phoenix tears will make you very hard to poison in the future though I wouldn't recommend testing that theory. Now rest, lots of rest for you to recover from the shock all these foreign elements will be having on your system." The nurse stated before leaving to see to another patient or check some files.

Harry lent back in to the pillow he was resting on and his eyelids began to grow heavy, just before he slipped into the realm of Morpheus he heard another voice.

"Potter, did I just hear correctly, you were bitten by a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw sitting on a seat near his bed a blonde girl with pale blue eyes. He recognised her from potions and a few other classes, this was Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin.

"Err yes." Harry replied wondering if it would be rude to ask why she was there.

"What were you doing down there?" She asked.

"I had to save someone," Harry replied trying to keep Ginny's name out of it. If anyone heard it was her who opened the Chamber, deliberate or otherwise she could have a tough time.

"Why is that your job Potter?" she asked, "Never mind, you're a Gryffindor, its expected of you to rush off and rescue damsels in distress. Will you take me to the Chamber when we get out of here?"

"What?" Harry asked before he had time to think "Why would you want to go down there?"

"You mean why wouldn't I want to explore the legendary Chamber built by my house's founder, one of the smartest wizards of all time? It must be called the Chamber of Secrets for a reason Potter. Imagine finding those secrets."

"You're welcome to it, all I saw was muck, bones and a bloody great snake."

"Ah but Potter, you're the only one who knows where the Chamber is." The girl continued.

"Not true Ron knows." Harry replied.

"Weasley, Merlin Slytherin must be rolling in his grave thinking that oaf wandered down into his retreat."

"Watch it Ron's my friend." Harry said, temper flaring.

"He's an oaf Potter, he and Malfoy are just two sides of the same coin, too loud, too brash, bigoted and say things they really shouldn't."

Harry was shocked, he'd always got the idea all the Slytherin's adored Malfoy. "You don't like Malfoy?" he asked.

"The smug rat faced arse?" She said with a smirk, "I loathe him."

"I thought you lot all loved him."

"No. Not even close. Its drilled into us from day one that the other houses hate us, the Weasley twins alone try their best to make our lives hell. We can occasionally converse with a 'claw but everyone else hates us so we stick together."

Harry found himself wanting to say he didn't hate her, she seemed nice enough and smart too but he found his actions spoke differently.

"I'm sorry" he stated. "I didn't even think about it. If I'd have known not all Slytherin's were like him things would be so different."

"Explain Potter?"

"The sorting hat wanted me to be in Slytherin, it said it would make me great, but I'd met Malfoy and he seemed like a git, Hagrid told me you were all evil. Then I met Ron who was sure to be Gryffindor and he was my first friend other than my owl." Harry found himself confessing. "I really don't know why I'm saying all this to you, I must be tired."  
Daphne's mouth just hung open in shock. She opened and closed it a few times before she found her voice again.

"That's hilarious. Just imagine the reaction if you'd have been sorted into the snake pit. You definitely would have become great, you'd be great or you'd be dead, either way it would be entertaining to me. But really Potter, I'm evil and was since I was eleven? How can an eleven-year old be evil?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, "I just didn't think. I guess I didn't want to argue with them when they were being nice to me."

"Potter, you make it seem like people have never been nice to you. You're the boy who lived, you're a hero for what you did before you could talk. Most of the wizarding world adores you."

Harry laughed bitterly. He was so tired he couldn't really stop himself talking. "I was given to my muggle-relatives to them I'm not the boy-who-lived, I'm not even Harry Potter, I'm just a freak."

"Oh," Daphne said. "Potter, why do you live with them?"

"Dumbledore says I have to." Harry replied.

"Its not his job to say that, outside of school he should have no power over you. Why don't you stay with the Weasleys, another face amongst many, they might not even notice you were there."

"Be nice to them, they're a kind family." Harry said his temper coming back.

"No, they're not, they may be nice to you but they're a disgrace to the wizarding world. For purebloods their manners are shocking and their behaviour is unacceptable. I couldn't imagine how I'd get punished if I was as rude as they are."  
"You're being rude now?" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah well, you're my new friend I can bitch to you. Any way it's not like you're ever going to tell Weasley. He'd never talk to you again if you told him you'd talked to a Slytherin without trying to hex me. I reckon if you tried to explain to him that I haven't tried to hurt you then his small mind would just implode."  
"That's just mean." Harry said but he found it hard to disagree.

"If you don't want me to be mean then don't start me on your other friend."

"Hermione? Whats wrong with her?"

"Oh Potter," she sighed "I'll tell you why I dislike her but you have to promise me you'll let me explain with no interruptions."

"I promise." Harry said curious.

"Let me start by explaining what a mudblood is." Harry nearly interrupted her but as he opened his mouth she frowned and he clamped it shut. "A mudblood is someone who betrays their magical blood, it's not just a rude term for muggleborns. For example, your mother was a muggle-born not a mudblood, she embraced magical culture. Granger on the other hand always thinks she knows best; she never considers reason. She's too reckless and arrogant to be in Ravenclaw. Did you know she's not even top of the year?" Daphne asked Harry shook his head and she continued. "Granger is an insufferable know-it all and before you deny it ask yourself is their anyone else who is so desperate for approval that they make a fool of themselves trying to get attention from the teacher. She is near the top of the class true but you'd never know who the smartest are since they focus on studying not on craving attention. If it wasn't for you she'd be friendless with good reason."

"wow," Harry said, "you really don't like her."

"No, Weasley is an rude, lazy pig but Granger just goes out of her way to be obnoxious. If you hadn't told me they were your first friends I'd ask why you even spend time with them. You really should make better friends."

Harry had been listening for a while and while he found himself agreeing with a lot of what was said he still didn't like it. "Who like you?"

"No Potter, like Longbottom, the Potters and Longbottoms go way back as friends. He'd help you not offend the world you were born to like a Weasley and you might help him with some confidence. I bet though if you started spending time with Longbottom your two minions would be less than impressed."

"What do you mean the Potters and Longbottoms go way back?" Harry asked.

"I mean historically they've always had close house ties, I think your father often worked with Neville's dad before yours was killed, I think I've heard your mothers were best friends."

"Why have I never met them then?"

"You mean you don't know? How could you not know, you've shared a dorm with the boy for two years."  
"Know what?"

"His parents?" Daphne looked shocked. Harry looked guilty so she took pity on the cute scrawny guy with the eyes she loved. "They were famous aurors in the last war. Just days after you stopped Voldemort they were attacked by at night by the dark lord's followers searching for where he had gone, or where you had gone. The LeStranges went to Azkaban for it."

Harry just looked in shock. "So he's an orphan too, because of me?"

"No, his parents are alive I think, just tortured till their minds broke." Daphne said, "not my place to tell you more, he should be your friend."

Harry felt so guilty it suddenly dawned on him that he knew very little about the wider wizarding world.

"Greengrass, I've realised I know nothing about this world. Can I write to you over summer?"

"Sure Potter, you could even come visit if you think a family of snakes wouldn't poison you."

"I'm a parseltounge, I can talk to you snakes." Harry joked. "Either way if you could get me away from my relatives I'd love that."

"This will be an interesting summer Potter."

"Miss Greengrass I insist Mr Potter get some rest, you've taken your headache relief potion now run along.

"Goodbye Potter, I expect a letter soon." And with that the blonde spun and left the hospital wing.

Harry fell asleep quickly and when he woke up and started to remember what he'd done he was shocked at how open he'd been with the cute Slytherin, wait cute? Where had that come from? Snakes can't be cute they were scaly and evil weren't they?

Harry went back to Privet drive that summer with a new pen pal and a promise to be a better friend to Neville next year. Summer was horrid as Aunt Marge was visiting and she was a vile excuse for a human, in a fit of rage Harry performed accidental magic and fled. He somehow found the Knight bus which took him to Diagon alley. Ron was in Egypt and Hermione in France so staying with them was out of the question. When he confessed to his green and silver pen-pal what had happened he quickly found himself dragged through the floo to Greengrass manor. That summer he learnt a lot about the wizarding world and his place in it. Daphne and he agreed to keep their friendship quite for both their sakes. Harry took advantage of living with a floo connection and took time to visit Neville who became the only person to know he was friends with Daphne.

When Harry returned to Hogwarts he was surprised how much he found Hermione and Ron got on his nerves. The Greengrasses had shown Harry his parent's old school records and when compared to theirs he was disappointed. He'd come to the realisation that he coasted by and let Ron drag him down relying on Hermione to help them to avoid failing. With the new attitude he found Ron's constant attempts to distract him as annoying as Hermione's patronising. Ron was also less than impressed to learn Harry had taken different electives as him, Daphne had threatened him with bodily harm were he to take divination just because Ron thought it was easy. He found himself drawing closer to Neville who turned out to be a far better friend than he could imagine. Harry put up with his friends for the rest of the year and was happy when the end of year results showed how well he did. He'd regularly snuck away to have chats with Daphne and he missed her and how closed they'd been over summer. He was due to watch the quidditch world cup that summer with Neville and he'd been invited back to stay with the Greengrasses any time he wished.

Ron and Harry's friendship was over from the moment Ron accused Harry of lying about the Triwizard cup, even if they had somehow made up Ron was less than impressed when Harry and Daphne went public for the Yule Ball. Daphne stuck loyally with Harry as Voldemort rose again even through the abuse her house tried to give her but her boyfriend was a defence prodigy and she was his favourite student. The support Neville and Daphne gave him and his understanding of the wizarding world meant that he was quickly able to gather support which made Voldemort's life hell. Daphne and her friends Blaise and Tracey also could pass on rumours from within Slytherin and so Malfoy's sixth year plot to kill Dumbledore failed. A focused Harry with the support of the DMLE and Department of Mysteries was able to use Dumbledore's notes to quickly hunt down Vodemort's horcruxes and vanquish him in the summer before seventh year the final blow coming from a spell Daphne had found in the Chamber's hidden library. Harry and Daphne were the Head boy and girl in their seventh year, something which caused Hermione to break down in a fit of jealousy. Much like his father before him, and his grandfather before him although he didn't know it, he followed the Potter trait of falling hard and fast only once when they were young and picking the right person for their whole life.


End file.
